


Just Like Play Rehearsal

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, The Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Christine meets her SQUIP.





	Just Like Play Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried working on this for like two weeks and it was originally supposed to be for bmc girls week but my brain has been useless the past few months so just here take this

Nothing was going as planned. Theater was the one thing where Christine always knew what came next. But this time, it wasn’t true. Jake had broken his legs, Rich was in the hospital, and Jeremy was no where to be found. Mr. Reyes was the understudy for both Rich and Jeremy, but one man could only do so much.

She had to admit, it was stressing her out.

When Jeremy finally arrive, she was very close to telling him off, but he quickly started to speak before she could. He’d understood, he told her. He’d felt the same way as her. But something had changed that. Christine couldn’t help but feel a little put off the way he said it wasn’t her that did that.

He showed her a pill and explained what it did. “You’ll just know,” he said. “Like play rehearsal! Only, it never has to end.”

Christine almost hesitated. “Jeremy, that sounds horrible,” she told him, ignoring the small voice at the back of her mind that reminded her that it was only a little over a month ago she had said she wished life was like play rehearsal.

“No, it helps you,” Jeremy tried to assure her, “be better.”

Christine looked down. “What’s wrong with me now?” she asked.

Mr. Reyes interrupted with the Pansy’s Serum prop before Jeremy could say another word.

“I have to go,” Christine told Jeremy, taking the beaker and walking away.

“Wait – Christine!”

She peered into the beaker that had been handed to her. What were those, tic tacs? In Mountain Dew? Probably not the weirdest thing props had come up with in the span of her high school drama career, she decided.

She took a small drink, curious. It tasted minty. She set the beaker down on the table and started to walk away when she staggered and held her head. There was a voice, going through procedures.

 ** _“Christine Canigula,”_** it finally said ** _. “Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your SQUIP.”_**

Christine stared up at the woman who stood in front of her. “You look like Hillary Clinton!” she blurted, voice high-pitched with surprise.

 ** _“My default mode,”_** the former First Lady said. **_“You may also choose: Lucy Liu, Anne Hathaway, and Stephanie Hsu.”_**

“This is oka – wait, Lucy Liu?” Christine asked.

The woman standing in front of her nodded and glitched momentarily, form shifting into the actress mentioned.

Christine stared, blinking, brain short-circuiting.

The SQUIP sighed ** _. “I see you will be too infatuated to pay attention.”_** The digital form returned to its default mode.

Christine’s face warmed up before she realized something. She grabbed the beaker off the props table and peered into it again. She had thought they were tic tacs at first… though they were dissolving faster than they should and the color was off… looking similar to the pill that Jeremy had offered her.

The SQUIP stood behind her. _**“With my assistance, you’ll be perfect. Without play rehearsal. You’ll be perfect, with no need for practice.”**_

“I’ll just know?” Christine repeated Jeremy’s words from earlier.

 _ **“You’ll just know,”**_ the SQUIP agreed.

And the idea that Christine would never have to worry about what to do, ever again?

It felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> so i have what i assume is an earlier script of the original bmc script, where instead of singing about how it feels amazing and how she loves Jeremy, it has Christine saying this:  
> "I hate play rehearsal  
> So says my voice  
> That comes from within  
> I am perfect sans rehearsal  
> Because I don't need to practice to win"  
> and it sort of inspired her SQUIP's words.
> 
>  
> 
> also Christine totally has a celebrity crush on Lucy Liu pass it on


End file.
